


Just the teacher

by avaslances



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Sara Lance, Domestic Avalance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Modern Avalance, Mom Sara Lance, Soft Sara Lance, Teacher Ava Sharpe, Teacher-Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avaslances/pseuds/avaslances
Summary: When  kindergarten  teacher, Ava Sharpe meets single mom Sara Lance, despite her professionalism, she tries to push away the thoughts flowing through her mind, yet the only thing going through her mind is one, super strong single mom.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 26
Kudos: 122





	1. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara meet for the first time, when Sara drops off her daughter Maesyn to her first day of school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New fic, don’t worry I’m still continuing with my other one, just trying to find inspiration for it, for now enjoy this fic.

Sara fiddled with the keys, trying to shove them into the ignition, groaning at the failed attempt, as her five year old daughter giggled in the backseat. Sara tried not to lose her cool at that, considering her daughter was starting school, actual school and not just two hours every two days.

”Maemers we don’t wanna be late,” Sara spoke as calmly as she could, her eyes glancing at the little girl in the back through the rearview mirror

”No mommy.” The little girl giggled again, as Sara chuckled, finally getting the key in, and starting up the car. Sara knew the way by heart, always had. Her father drove her this way every year when she was in school. Ever since Laurel had died, Quinten had agreed that Sara would get the house, especially since Sara had Maesyn, Sara needed the space, and Quinten didn’t, so he and Sara switched places, he took Sara’s apartment and she took the house. Laurel died when Maesyn was four, so the whole thing was still pretty new. The young girl didn’t have many memories of her aunt, yet, Sara did her best to keep Laurel’s legacy alive. Stories weren’t the best considering Sara would break down in tears over them, but she did it for her girl. Sara smiled as she pulled up into the the parking lot of the school, looking at her not so little baby, before getting out of the car, once she shut off the ignition, to open up Maesyn’s side of the car. Sara The young mother shot her daughter a smile, as she unbuckled her seatbelt, before taking hold of the girl’s hand.   
“Alright Maemae it’s time,” The blonde smiled, as she walked to the door with her daughter. Sara remembered the day she started school for the first time, Laurel was there to comfort her after both Quinten and Dinah left, Laurel was there to stop the crying. Sara didn’t know how she’d handle it if Maesyn broke down in tears in the classroom, or even worse, if she didn’t let Sara leave. Sara’s never left Maesyn for long, she’s never even left her alone for the night. Walking through the doors of the building brought so much memories back to Sara that she didn’t know if she wanted to laugh or cry, instead she just smiled. Having known Maesyn’s teacher for over a week, but not meeting her, Sara walked over to the door that was labeled Miss Sharpe. Walking in the room, she was greeted by a bunch of parents, some whiny or crying kids, but what caught her eye was the tall blonde lady, in a pantsuit, and if Sara had to guess, that was Miss Sharpe, as she had no kid attached to her leg, or kid screaming ‘don’t leave.’ Sara walked over to the tall blonde, taking Maesyn along with her. 

“Hi,” Sara smiled politely”Sara Lance, this is my daughter Maesyn” Sara continued, the other woman just nodded, as she stuck her hand out to shake Sara’s hand, which Sara took and shook her hand. 

“Ava, Ava Sharpe.” Ava smiled, as she dropped Sara’s hand before leaning down on the ground to be at the same height as Maesyn

”Does she go by Maesyn or a nickname?” Ava asked, looking over at the mother 

“Maesyn, or Mae.” Sara responded, which Ava just nodded at, before looking at the little girl in front of her

“Hi Mae, I’m your teacher Miss Sharpe.” Ava spoke gently, Maesyn did all she could to look at Ava, Sara only placed her hand on Mae’s shoulder

”Maemers say hi,” Sara spoke softly, watching as Mae shook her head and shied away from Ava, and went behind Sara. Sara just gave Ava a small frown”Sorry, she’s really not a social kid, hasn’t been since her aunt died,” Sara whispered 

“Oh no, it’s okay, how about you go get her settled in, I have another parent over there who’s son is the same, quiet, shy. Introduce Maesyn to them, maybe they’ll get along.” Ava suggested, Sara nodded, as she watched as Maesyn’s teacher pointed over to a tall, slim raven haired man. Sara thanked Ava, before walking over to the man, Maesyn gripped tighter onto Sara’s hand as they walked. 

“Hi!” Sara spoke, as the man turned around”Sara Lance,”

”Ray Palmer, this is my son Alex!” The man spoke, in a cheerful manner, too cheerful for Sara’s liking but she smiled at him, and then down to the little boy besides him. 

“My daughter, Maesyn.” Sara chuckled”First day, huh?” She spoke, trying to keep the conversation going 

“Yeah, Alex’s mother left when he was young, so it’s just me,” Ray said, causing Sara to raise a brow 

“Me too, uh, her father and I had a relationship back in college, and lasted till maybe the age of 28, called off an engament to him after we got pregnant.” Sara admitted, before nudging Maesyn”Mae, go sit with Alex, Ray and I will talk for a bit, go make some friends kiddo.” Sara spoke, as she watched her daughter slowly sit down besides the boy. 

“Alex has never really left my side, usually he’d be by my side at my company, but now he’s here, and I just hope everything works out fine.” 

“Me too, expect I don’t work, used to, then my family and I went through a loss, so I took time off.” Sara spoke quietly, smiling a little as she heard Maesyn giggle 

“What do you do for a living?” Ray asked 

“Oh, I’m a personal trainer,” Sara chuckled”Lame I know.”   
“I find it cool,” A voice spoke behind them, causing Sara to whip around

”I’m a lawyer, Nora Darhk.” The voice spoke

”My sister too.” Sara smiled”Was.” She corrected herself.”Hi I’m Sara Lance, that’s Ray Palmer,” Sara explained, pointing to Ray. 

“I know who you are, I worked with your sister, I am sorry about what happened.” Nora frowned

”It’s all good, who’s this cutie?” Sara asked changing the subject quickly 

“That’s Riley, Riri babe say hi,” Nora smiled 

“Hi.” The girl, maybe a little younger than Maesyn spoke

”Sit her down with Maesyn and Alex!” Ray interjected, which Sara nodded to. 

Soon enough they weren’t three parents and three kids, more joined their table. And after this day, Sara had over twelve new people, and their kids, Sara found a liking to Mick Rory, he reminded her of herself in a way, although her gaze kept falling upon Ava. Leaving was even easier than she thought, Mae was too busy making friends to notice Sara slip out, even if Sara had kissed her goodbye 

* * *

After work, Sara showed up again, meeting Ava yet again. 

“How was my girl?” Sara asked, as Ava walked over to the gate separating the yard from the sidewalk 

“Good, till she realized you left, poor thing cried, but Riley showed up to hug her and said ‘Don’t worry, she’ll be back!’ Alex, Lainey and Mark joined them afterwards, I think they’re getting along well.” Ava smiled 

“Oh that’s good! Well I’ll see you tomorrow, Maemers baby come on!” Sara called out 

“Mommy!” Maesyn giggled, as she ran over to Sara, grabbing her sparkly bag, before hugging Riley goodbye. 

Sara was glad today went better than she thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this new fic! I have so many ideas for this fic! You’ll be meeting the rest of the parents next chapter, as well as more Avalance moments next chapter. If you didn’t notice I like to write Sara as a mom, anyways thanks for reading, comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> lots of love,  
> Ava


	2. A mother’s comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara received a call from the school while being out for coffee with Nora and Zari, so she shows up and has to talk to none other than Miss Sharpe about comforting her distraught five year old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little all over the place, blame the stress, however this one does have a lot of Ava and Sara moments

It’s October, meaning cold weather is hitting. Sara’s standing at the yard, talking with some of the other parents. Gosh Sara hates the cold, standing there as she waved her little girl off to school. Sara smiled though, as she heard Nora talk her ear off about Ray. Gosh she didn't ever shut up about him. EVER. Yet, she didn't say anything because Sara knew that if she found someone she wanted to be crazy about, she'd talk about them too. Sara shot Ava a sweet smile as Ava gathered the kids to get them in. Sara waved once more to Maesyn before she headed out.

"Sara!" Nora's voice called as Sara started walking away"Come for coffee with Zari and I!"

"I would, but work," Sara lied. Now it wasn't that she didn't want to hang out with them, it's just, they were so them. And she was Sara. She was Sara Lance, the broken girl, who lost a sister, and a single mom. But she’d do anything for her little girl, so if it would make Mae happy, she’d hang out with them.”Okay, fine, coffee’s on me though!” The blonde insisted. 

“Deal.” Zari smiled over at Sara, Sara just chuckled, as the three women made their way to the nearest coffee shop. 

Sara did as she promised, payed for the drinks, and Zari’s doughnut.

”So what do you do, for real, Sara.” Nora’s voice cut through the silence, causing Sara to almost choke on her coffee. 

“W-w-what?” Sara finally asked 

“Laurel, she always used to say how her baby sister is saving the world, I know you aren’t doing it by being a personal trainer so how are you doing it?” Nora asked again. 

“Oh.” Sara breathed out”You caught me, I’m not a personal trainer.” She chuckled”I’m a doctor.” She mumbled quietly. The other two women exchanged glances 

“And you didn’t tell us?” Zari asked 

“No, it’s not something to brag about, I love my job, but I just well, people always saw Laurel as the smart one. I was always the reckless one. Stole Laurel’s boyfriend , got pregnant at a young age. A single mom.” Sara muttered. 

“It’s cool, what kind of doctor?” Nora asked again. 

“Peds.” Sara spoke with a grin. 

“So you work with kids?” Zari chuckled, earning a smile from the other two women. 

“Mhm, before I had Maesyn I was a peds surgeon, so after I had her, I stuck with it. Took a year off though because of Laurel.” Sara admitted, as she sipped the coffee. Keeping the mug in her hands. Hearing Zari and Nora talk and talk made Sara roll her eyes, yet she kept a smile on her face considering it’d only been a few weeks since she’d known them. They talked too much for her liking, but so did she. She bragged about Maesyn. Gosh Sara hoped Mae was enjoying school, considering Sara always had. Even if Sara knew that school wasn’t for everyone, she knew Mae had the potential. 

Sara thought today would be another easy day, quick drop off, pop in at the hospital to check on some patients, and then back to school to pick up Mae. However her idea of the day was ruined first with coffee, next with her phone ringing, once, twice, three times. After the third time she picked it up noticing who was calling 

“Miss Lance speaking,” Sara began, as she heard a similar voice”Uh huh, okay I’ll be right there!” Sara spoke almost immediately once the other voice spoke, and she heard the wailing in the background. 

“Coffee has been great, but,something happened to Mae.” Sara spoke worriedly, as she stood up, grabbing her things, shoving her hospital id back into her purse. 

“Hope she’s alright!” Nora called out as Sara ran out of the coffee shop. 

As for the getting back to the school, Sara knew what to expect, but she didn’t think it’d be that bad. Walking into the class, which had now been emptied out; aside from Ava and one completely distraught Maesyn. The sight broke Sara’s heart, Maesyn was sobbing, loudly, practically wheezing. Ava was sitting there trying to calm down the little girl, rubbing her back, Ava even had the girl on her lap . 

“Hey, look who’s here,” Ava spoke, trying to get the five year old to look up. The little girl did, but the look in her eyes made Sara nearly cry. Sara always tried to be strong for her girl, she had to be. The tears coming down her little girl’s face broke her heart. 

“Maemers baby, what happened?” Sara cooed, as she kneeled down in front of the little girl.”Can I?” She asked, as she held her arms out towards Ava, which Ava nodded to before speaking 

“Yeah, take her.” Ava spoke quietly, which Sara immediately took the girl into her arms, letting the little girl rest her head on her chest. Sara kissed her head a few times, as she rubbed Maesyn’s back yet again. 

“What happened?” Sara finally asked, as she let Maesyn get comfortable

”Well, it started before recess, I think someone was talking about family, and how they were going to visit their aunts for their birthday, so I’m guessing it triggered something.” Ava spoke, stepping away a little. 

“Thank you for calling,” Sara whispered, as she held Maesyn close to her, trying to calm the wailing child.”So you think she was thinking about Laurel?” Sara asked trying to get more understanding

”Is that your sister?” The kindergarten teacher asked 

“Yeah.” Sara spoke quietly

”Has she reacted like this before?” Ava asked with a small frown, which Sara shook her head to.

”Well, back at the daycare at my work, no she never reacted that way. At home, surely she has. So have I. But she hasn’t recently, so I wonder what triggered it.” Sara sighed, caressing her daughter’s head. 

“Maybe it was just the emotions,” Ava suggested”Has she had any other traumatic events that could’ve triggered it?” 

“Her father’s back in town, maybe that’s something.” Sara mumbled

”Perhaps, well, do you think she’d wanna go home? Or do you think she can pull through for today.” Ava asked, knowing the mother would chose to bring her baby back home; she didn’t mind it, but she liked having Mae in class. And she was sad she had to see Sara under these circumstances. 

“I’ll take her home with me, I think she needs it, I’m so so sorry,” Sara pleaded. 

“No worries, I get it. She’s young, kids do it all the time, next time, I’ll try to sort it out though.” The teacher spoke”Have you tried taking her to a therapist? Or getting her to talk about it? It helps!” Ava suggested 

“I know it does, when she’s ready I’ll take her, thanks again for the call!” Sara spoke, as she walked to the back of the class to get Mae’s stuff, before leaving the classroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update, hope you enjoyed this one! Feel free to leave suggestions on what you’d like to see, I’m officially on break which means longer chapters should be out soon!


	3. Miss Lance what are you doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the class has a show and tell for parents to explain what they do for a living, Sara’s lie starts out great till something goes wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update, one with an unraveled secret

Sara smiled, sitting behind Maesyn, as she ruffled her hair. 

“Mommy what are you gonna tell them?”Maesyn asked 

“I don’t baby, I don’t know. I’ll tell them something.”

”Okay.” Maesyn giggled, before turning her attention to the person speaking; Sara didn’t recognize them, but she sure as hell knew he was a parent from the class. He was going on and on about history, which Sara practically rolled her eyes at, Ava caught sight of the eye roll and choked back at laugh, before she clasped her hands together. 

“Alright, thank you mister Heywood.” Ava spoke, glancing at Sara from the front of the room 

“Miss Lance, would you like to go?” Ava spoke, causing Sara to shake her head 

“After?” Sara pleaded 

“Miss Lance,” Ava chuckled 

“Ava.” Sara spoke again”Let one more person go, I promise I’ll go!”

”Okay fine, however it’s Miss Sharpe,”

”Ava.” Sara taunted again, grinning over at the woman. 

“Miss Tomaz, would you care to go instead?” The teacher asked again. 

“Gladly.” Zari smiled, as she took her son off her lap, to walk over to the front”Hi, I’m Zari Tomaz.” She spoke, as she looked around the room to glare at Sara”I work in a bakery, and that’s about it, but if you ask me, Miss Lance over there has a better job than I do. Isn’t that true Nora?” Zari asked, causing Nora to laugh

”I agree, Miss Lance does surely have an amazing job.” Nora spoke from her spot 

“Well then in that case, Sara, would you care to tell us what you do for a living?”Ava asked with a sweet smile, as Sara got up 

“Sara Lance, Mae’s mom, obviously where she gets her beautiful looks from.” Sara joked, causing Ava to scoff; however she agreed. Ava found Sara quite beautiful, and she knew where Maesyn got her looks from. Now Ava didn’t know what Maesyn’s father looked like, nor did she care, she saw so much of Sara in Maesyn.”I work as a personal trainer, meaning, I help people workout, help them get into shape, and teach them how to take care of themselves.” Sara continued on 

“If only people knew what you really do.” Zari muttered from in front of Sara, causing the blonde to scowl down at Zari. 

“Hush.” Sara whispered”Anyways, that’s my job, do you have any questions?” Sara questioned, only to be surprised to see Ava raise her hand 

“So you push people to be healthy?”

”No, Ava, think of it as a gym teacher, but a one on one.” Sara smirked 

“Okay, thank you miss Lance.” Ava spoke with a smile 

“Anytime Ava,” Sara smirked again as she sat down behind Maesyn again.

”Mommy, miss Sharpe doesn’t like it when people call her Ava.” Maesyn whispered 

“She smiled.” Sara whispered back 

“But she doesn’t like it,” Maesyn insisted 

“You’re stubborn, I’ll give you that Maemers.” The mother chuckled. Sitting there kinda annoyed Sara, the only think she enjoyed was teasing Ava. She liked doing that, listening to others talk, that bored her. Easily she could look at Ava the whole time, but she didn’t want to get caught; And she most certainly didn’t want to seem like she was staring, even if she was. Sara was pulled back to reality when she heard Ray’s voice. Gosh she rolled her eyes every time he spoke, he was always so cheerful she hated it. He made it seem like life is all unicorns and rainbows. It isn’t. She’s seen life, she’s lost to it. Life is a battlefield, one that scars Sara more and more every day. Before Laurel, Sara lost patients, some she’s never recovered from. Losing Laurel proved to her that life isn’t perfect. There are days where Sara can’t even look at herself in the mirror. When those days come by, she can only think; Wow I screwed up. I got my sister killed, Maesyn’s sister died, and well my mom left, it’s all my fault. Now knowing it isn’t true, there are days where it all just hits her. She was pulled back to reality again from Ava’s voice, the tone in her voice is the same one she heard that day she’d called about Maesyn. 

“He’s barely breathing!” Ava spoke worriedly causing Sara’s head to snap up

”Call the ambulance!” Someone’s voice came next 

“Don’t.” Sara spoke”I can handle it” She spoke again, jumping to her feet and walking over to Ava. She sat herself on the ground again, propping the boy’s head up on her knees. “Labored breathing.” She whispered”Call Starcity general, tell them Sara Lance is on the way and she needs a room in the peds ward.” 

“Miss Lance you can’t just-“ Ava started before Sara cut her off 

“Do it, they’ll understand, they’ll listen.” Sara spoke bitterly, as she glanced down at the boy again

“But you can’t-“ Ava tried again, when Sara yet again cut her off 

“Ava, I need to intubate, his upper airway is blocked, which is why he can’t breathe properly!” She spoke harshly, it really wasn’t her intention but Ava was making the situation seemingly difficult.”Call them, also call his father, tell him to meet us there.” Sara instructed, Ava nodded as she dialled the hospital number, before calling the mother. Sara thanked her politely, as she made her way to the car”Meet me at the hospital,Nora come with me” She spoke, as Nora walked over to Sara, taking the boy into her arms. Sara drove to the hospital the second they got settled in the car. When they got there, Sara took the boy, and walked into the entrance. 

“Markus Jackson, five year old with a blocked upper airway,” Sara spoke, as she was greeted with a bed and nurse. Sara was too busy focusing on the boy, that she didn’t even notice Ava or Maesyn walk in. 

“Kendra!” Maesyn giggled as she ran over to the nurse, Kendra picked up Mae and smiled 

“Hi munchkin!” The woman smiled, Ava just stood there raising a brow 

“Dr Lance, they’re ready for you,” Another doctor spoke which Sara nodded to

”Thank you, take him up for me, I’ll be there, get him more oxygen, intubate him as well.” Sara spoke as she gave the doctor a smile, once they were out of sight, Ava looked at her

”Dr Lance?!” Ava whisper yelled”Dr lance?!” She repeated 

“Ava, shhhh!” Sara whispered”Let me explain!” 

“Please do, because you lied to my entire classroom of kids!” Ava sighed 

“Look, I don’t have time now, tell Jax that his son is in room 3036.” Sara spoke as she smiled, as she disappeared from the hall. Ava stood there practically scoffing. She’d lied.That totally beautiful idiot lied, to her. Ava hated how she found Sara beautiful, she hated it with every inch of her body.

* * *

Ava walked into the room, to see Sara sitting there besides Mark, the way she was so calm. Sara seemed so at peace her; even if the hospital is that last place someone should feel at peace. Ava hated the fact that Sara was so calm over this. Sure it was her job, but how could she be so calm? 

“Miss pantsuit,” Sara smirked when she noticed Ava 

“Miss Lance,” Ava smiled 

“Is Jax here?” Sara asked with a small smile

”Yeah,” Ava spoke softly, as Jax came in

”Sara,” Jax smiled, pulling Sara into a hug.

”He’s okay, intubated, but breathing” Sara whispered

”What happened?”

”Peanuts, Zari had a peanut butter thing, and he reacted to it,” Sara spoke with a frown”I’m sorry, I knew and I didn’t do anything, It’s my fault!” Sara whispered again, whipping the tears streaming down her face. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay Sara.” Jax reassured”You’ve been Mark’s doctor since he was born, you’re okay, I know you didn’t mean it.”   
“Okay, page me if anything changes!” Sara spoke to the nurse as she walked out of the room.

”Sara,” Ava’s voice came from behind her, causing Sara to whip around

”Sharpe?” Sara asked with a grin 

“Coffee?” Ava asked quietly 

“Are you asking me out for coffee?” 

“No, I’m asking you to get coffee with me, so that you can tell me why you lied and so I don’t murder you.” Ava chuckled

”Okay, fine I’ll go for coffee with you, only if you pay,” Sara smirked 

“Fine, meet me in twenty!” Ava smiled. Sara chuckled lightly. God Ava had feelings for this girl and she didn’t want to. God forbid Sara’s a parent, she can’t date a parent. It wasn’t forbidden, but it wasn’t professional, at least not for Ava. All she had to do was wait till the end of the school year. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Ava will last till the end of the year or do you think she’ll cave? Thanks for reading this chapter, next one is the coffee date


	4. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the events of last chapter, Ava brings Sara out for Coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Ava get off topic while on their coffee “date” and Sara find out more about this pretty teacher her daughter has

True to Ava’s word, Sara showed up nineteen minutes later, sitting in front of Ava. 

“You’re early,” Ava smirked jokingly 

“Miss Sharpe you have a sense of humour,” Sara laughed, causing Ava to scoff 

“Not around you I don’t,” Ava spoke

”Oh come on Ava I’m not one of your students! Let loose!” Sara chuckled” By the way, get me a latte, extra shot of espresso.” Sara continued on

”Coffee at 4 pm?”

“Usually I’d be drinking tequila, but I’m driving, and I have a five-year-old at home waiting for me.” Sara grinned 

“You drink tequila with Mae in the house?!” Ava yelled, before clearing her throat 

“Jeez, didn’t know you cared about my daughter so much,” Sara smirked,” Do you care about all your students like that?”  
“Well I-I-I no.” Ava stammered, causing Sara to smirk again” Stop doing that!” The now flustered woman spoke 

“Why? Is it making you nervous?” Sara taunted” Ollie always said my smirk did that to people.” The mother chuckled 

“Ollie? Is that Mae’s father?” Ava question

“Yes, but if you had any more questions in getting to know me, maybe you should just ask me to dinner!”  
“Not professional,” Ava spoke almost immediately

“Eh who cares?” Sara asked before noticing the way Ava reacted to the question; a wince was the face Ava pulled.”You care!” Sara teased

“About you? No.” Ava spoke too quickly

”Never implied that, besides you’ve known me a month,” Sara smirked again, before replacing it with a grin

”Yeah, no. You’re too difficult just for a coffee I would most certainly not waste more money on you.” Ava spoke softly, Sara rolling her eyes at that. Ava would take Sara out for dinner, she was swooned by her the second she saw her, but she didn’t even know if Sara was into women; more specifically into her. 

“My ex-girlfriend said the same, took me out for dinner though, Italian.” Sara chuckled

”Was the food Italian or the girlfriend?” Ava asked, raising a brow. That sounded like a dumb question considering she was sure Sara meant the food.

”Both!” Sara piped up

”Ah, I see, what happened?” Ava asked,” You don’t have to answer.”

”She wanted something different, didn’t want kids, I did. Even if she works with ‘em. And I had Mae, so it just didn’t work out.” Sara shrugged” She was good though, with Mae. Till I asked her to move in, then she got all defensive and we broke up. Seeing her at work is weird now, but we’re civil.” The mother spoke as she looked over at Ava, a smile crossing her lips. 

“You have a nice smile, Miss Lance did you know that?” Ava asked noticing the smile and slight glimmer in Sara’s eyes. 

“I did not, thank you. So do you.” Sara smiled” So, Ava tell me, do you want kids?” Sara asked with yet again, another smile. 

“Seems like a first date kind of question, but I wouldn’t mind them. I wouldn’t say I’d die if I had one or die if I didn’t. I like them, and if I happen to have one, even if I can’t have kids, or happen to be with someone who has them, I’d be glad to take on the mother role.”

”You can’t have kids, why?” Sara asked

”Genetically, and biologically, I can, but uh, I’m not really into guys.” Ava spoke awkwardly, as she scratched the back of her neck. 

“Ohhh.” Sara breathed out” Feel kinda stupid now, sorry. So do you have any ex stories?!” Sara asked; getting overly excited about the question, which made Ava laugh. 

“I do, not ones you’d want to hear but I do.” Ava chuckled, only causing Sara to pout. 

“Avaaaaaaa pleaaaaaaase?!” The pouting blonde whined. 

“Okay, okay. Just don’t whine, it’s annoying.” Ava laughed” Best one was when I was maybe 20, graduating college, this girl and I well we’d been together for four years, maybe more, a lot like you in a sense. Very cute, she loved anything about school, she was special. Maybe the only one I’d ever truly remember every detail about.” Ava started, Sara just sat there trying to take everything in before smirking 

“You think I’m cute,” Sara stated, although it was supposed to be a question, she stated it instead. 

“Didn’t say that,” Ava spoke, Sara just rolled her eyes sticking her tongue out at Ava 

“Yes, you did. You said she reminded you of me, THEN you said very CUTE.” Sara teased 

“Okay, okay I said that but I hardly find you cute,” Ava spoke, biting back the lie. She wasn’t going to tell the girl she was falling for she found her cute because if she did she’d tell her everything else and she didn’t want to do that. She knew that if she did, she’d never see Sara the same again. And she liked Sara, she did. She’s known Sara a little over a month, but she likes her, truly. 

“Mm Miss Sharpe I think you should just ask me to dinner, you seem to like to talk, to me.” Sara grinned 

“What is it with you and trying to get me to take you to dinner?” Ava asked with a smile. 

“Well I want to go to dinner with a pretty girl, oh and because it’s dinner!” Sara grinned, Ava just chuckled softly before grinning as well. 

“Fine, dinner, that’s it. That’s it, dinner and then no more.” Ava spoke, pointing her finger at Sara

”Okay, but dinner is on the table?” Sara chuckled 

“Yes, Sara it is.” Ava smiled. After that, Sara just sipped on her coffee, quietly, but staring at Ava intensely. 

“Sara would you quit looking at me like that!” Ava laughed, only causing Sara to roll her eyes again.”Sara, are you getting bored of me?” 

“Never, you’re very pretty and I like to look at pretty things,” Sara grinned 

“Mm, I see, so you’re keen on this dinner thing?” Ava asked. God Sara got so nervous with Ava smiling the amount she did. She was mortified. What if she messed this up with Ava. It was a dinner and she didn’t want to mess up dinner because she wanted more. Even if she knew Ava didn’t want it. God Sara wanted this, she did. What Sara didn’t know is how bad Ava wanted it to. But Ava, Ava wanted to be professional, for god sake she was pinning so hard for Sara, and Sara didn’t know. And Sara, she had this way of shying away from people when she liked them, Ava didn’t make her feel like that, Ava made her feel safe. Made her feel like she could easily tell her everything and anything. Ava was so professional it bugged Sara, but it made Ava who she was and it’s what made Sara have feelings for her in the first place. This woman was so perfect, and Sara just wanted to tell her. She wanted to tell her everything, but she was so scared, that she’d lose the person who helped her feel again. After losing Oliver, she was scared that if she let herself feel again that it’d hurt even more. But dinner was a chance for Sara to prove to Ava that she was worth it. That professionalism wouldn’t matter if Ava just let herself be happy. Sara believed Ava threw herself into work because she was scared of letting herself feel. And if Ava could let herself feel, Sara would be more than happy to help Ava feel again. Hell, she’d make it her mission. Sara saw the way Ava acted around Maesyn, she was so caring, so sweet. The day Mae had that breakdown, the day she saw Ava trying to console her, was enough to see that Sara wanted someone to look after Maesyn the way Ava did. She wanted someone like Ava to be there for her daughter and teach Maesyn the joys of life. Sara couldn’t do that all the time. Sara was so busy with her life, her job, that she knew if Mae had someone else to lean on, it’d help. She’d be less stressed. But she was too scared to admit it, admit to Ava. 

“I’ll see you for dinner?” Ava asked pulling Sara out of her trance.”How does Saturday night sound, 7:00 pm work?”

”Yep, I’ll call my dad to watch Mae,” Sara spoke as she got up from her spot” See you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think the dinner on Saturday will go? Who do you think will tell who first? And most importantly, what did you think of this chapter. Yes Sara didn’t tell Ava about why she lied, don’t worry I didn’t forget, it makes for more interesting plots later on, and Ava most definitely didn’t forget it either
> 
> Stay tuned for the next one, thanks for reading  
> happy early christmas!  
> Next chapter should be relatively long considering it’s their dinner, and they’ll get to know each other more, Sara will open up about the loss she’s sustained, and it’ll lead to more ;)


	5. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Saturday, meaning Sara and Ava have their dinner, which both of them are too oblivious to call a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter, this is one of my fav chapters so far!

Sara looked at the time; 5:00 pm it read. She bit her lip as she looked through her closet 

“Mommy, you should wear that!” Maesyn smiled, as she pointed to a teal jumpsuit”You look pretty in it, Miss Sharpe would agree!” 

“Maemers did she tell you what she’d wear?” Sara asked quietly 

“No, but wear it mommy, pleaaaaaase?!”

”Fine, but if she shows up in jeans and I look like that, I’ll be embarrassed!” Sara chuckled 

“Mommy, she won’t care, she’ll find you pretty, I bet she already does!” Maesyn giggled, Sara just shook her head, ruffling Maesyn’s hair lightly

”Alrighty nugget get out so I can change,” Sara spoke softly, as she watched Maesyn skip out of the room. 

Sara exited her bedroom once she changed and walked into Mae’s room.”Okay, Maemers you wanna help me with my makeup?” Sara didn’t ever let Maesyn touch her makeup; even if she wore it everyday, she was too nervous to do it herself today, so who better than to ask for help than her little girl?

”Yeah!” Mae smiled as she skipped out of her room and into the bathroom, Sara just smiled, before walking to the bathroom herself. Sara helped Mae up on the sink counter, as she looked over at her, handing the five year old her makeup bag.

”Okay Maemae, where should we start?” Sara asked, earning a shrug from the little girl. 

“Eyes!” Maesyn finally spoke, taking out Sara’s eyeshadow”It has to match your clothes!” The girl giggled 

“Okay, let’s see what we have,” Sara laughed softly, pressing a kiss to Maesyn’s head. Maesyn just sat on the counter, going through Sara’s makeup

”Mommy, take this one, it matches!” Maesyn finally spoke excitedly, Sara smiled softly and looked over at the little girl, chuckling lightly. 

“Okay, I will, pick out the next thing while I get this done,” Sara spoke, as she took out the makeup brush, to apply the dark blue eyeshadow Maesyn picked out; She was afraid of looking too fancy, but she didn’t want to look like she wasn’t ready for this. She was ready. She wanted this, but she was scared Ava didn’t. 

The makeup process took a lot of time considering Sara and Maesyn kept laughing and messing around, but once that was done, Sara thanked Maesyn.

”Okay little miss, what should I do with my hair?” Sara asked, taking our her options; curling iron or her straightening iron. Maesyn pointed over to the curling iron, before smiling 

“Make it look like a princess!” Maesyn giggled, Sara smiled before nodding,

”Call grandpa, tell him mommy’s almost done!” Sara spoke as Mae jumped off from the counter, and ran to Sara’s room. Sara heard Mae talk to Quinten as she curled her hair. She chuckled hearing the five year old say’Mommy’s going on a date with my pretty teacher!’ Sara practically choked when she heard Maesyn giggle and say back to what she assumed was another of her father’s joking comments’No! It’s a date, but mommy’s calling it dinner!’ After that, Sara stopped listening and going back to her own thing. She was interrupted by her dad coming in the bathroom, smiling when she noticed him in the mirror. 

“My babygirl is going on a date,” Quinten spoke, causing Sara to roll her eyes playfully 

“Dad, I’ve been on dates before, but this, this isn’t a date. It’s two people going out for dinner,” Sara stated softly, as she hugged Quinten tightly. 

“You like her, don’t you?” Sara’s father asked, he knew the answer, he knew from the way she talked about her. Sara talked about Ava like she knew she was the one. As if Sara was sure Ava could give her everything Oliver never did. The way Sara went on about Ava made Quinten extremely happy. He’d never seen his little girl so happy about liking someone; More so excited about going on a date. He wanted Sara to be happy, no matter who gave her happiness, he wanted that. She couldn’t get that happiness with Oliver and if Ava could give her that happiness, he’d love her for helping Sara be happy. Sara wasn’t easy when it came to trust, but she seemed to trust Ava, at least Quinten hoped she did. Leaving Mae with a quick kiss goodbye, and one more hug, before she was out the door. 

* * *

When Sara got to the restaurant, she debated on going in. She sat in the car, talking herself into going in and sucking it up. She was so scared for this, yet she kept telling herself it wasn’t a date. She tried her best not to crack under the pressure of this dinner. She didn’t want to crack. Sara was afraid of Ava knowing that she fell in love with her daughter’s teacher, especially when her daughter was vulnerable. She was so scared of what Ava would think, that she was trying to ignore it. Sara froze when she noticed Ava go in. Wow Ava looked gorgeous, from what Sara saw; But Sara always found her gorgeous. Sara smiled before she got out of the car, locking it, and going inside. She spotted Ava almost instantly; her whole body froze yet again, before she sat down with Ava.   
“You look... beautiful” Sara spoke softly, earning a smile from the other blonde 

“Thanks, so do you.” Ava smiled again, chuckling when Sara smiled back. 

“Took awhile to get out the house,” Sara chuckled

”Was Maesyn not letting you leave?” Ava questioned, before Sara shook her head 

“No, she let me leave, she practically forced me out the door.” Sara laughed, smiling a little when Ava laughed as well.”My father, he was being weird, going on about how it was my first date. Told him it wasn’t though.” 

“I see.” Ava chuckled, as she flipped through through the menu”Miss Lance, what else should I know about you?” The teacher asked the mother, causing Sara to chuckle

”Well, I was really smart in high school, which is why I went into med school, I had a passion for math, strangely. And I wanted to help people.” Sara spoke, causing Ava to grin. 

“And why’d you lie at the show and tell?” Ava finally asked 

“Well, I just, well I guess after I lost Laurel, I just didn’t want the pity that I was the doctor who couldn’t save her own sister. I guess it’s a defensive thing. I specialized in peds, but when Laurel showed up in that hospital, I got so scared, no one knew Laurel the way I did. So I jumped in, couldn’t save her. I tried, I did, but it didn’t work.” Sara sighed, as she felt Ava’s hand reach out and brushed against Sara’s. 

“How old were when you became an actual doctor?” Ava asked,smiling. 

“25, two years before I had Mae, same year I got pregnant for the first time though.” Sara chuckled, as she let her eyes look into Ava’s eyes. 

“You have another kid?” Ava asked, almost shocked at the revelation.

”Had.” Sara sighed”She was a preemie, didn’t make it through her first year, god it was so hard. She was born at 22 weeks, after a car crash Ollie and I had been in. She survived that, survived six months, then out of nowhere, when she was getting healthy, we were able to take her home, and then a parents worse nightmare happened. vitals dropped, wouldn’t let me in the or when they were operating so I had no way of knowing if she was okay. She didn’t make it. Died in surgery, they didn’t tell me though, they chose not to, and it broke my heart to find out.” Sara spoke quietly, Ava frowned when she heard what Sara had to say. 

“I’m sorry Sara, I really am.” Ava whispered, Sara just shrugged

”It’s fine, I was blessed with Mae.” Sara smiled, causing Ava to nod 

“Yeah, she’s a great kid you know, why’d her father leave?” Ava questioned before waiting to see how Sara would react 

“Well, after we lost Riley, and we got pregnant with Maesyn, he was scared that we’d go through something similar, and I guess he didn’t want to deal with me if we did. He left.”Sara shrugged before continuing”Before you pity me, I was depressed when we lost Ri, god I was so depressed, he couldn’t even deal with me, and you’d think he’d be there for me, nope. He let me drown my sorrows in alcohol, and I liked it. When he left, I was able to focus on myself, and my pregnancy. I didn’t care what I’d gone trough, I knew it wouldn’t happen again.” Sara shrugged again, as she noticed the waiter.”Hi, can I have a chicken Alfredo, and some red wine?” Sara asked, before looking at Ava.”Aves, what do you want?”   
“Can we share the wine?” Ava questioned; Earning a nod from Sara.”And I’ll have a Cesar Salad.” Ava continued on with her order, Sara sat there trying not to laugh, before grinning once the waiter left.

”Salad? We’re at the best Italian place in the city and you’re ordering a salad?!” Sara laughed 

“Leave me be, next time, I’ll get pizza.” Ava chuckled 

“Next time?” Sara asked with a smirk. 

“Sorry, habit.” Ava spoke, looking down to avoid the blush coming over her face. Sara just sat there smirking before speaking 

“Do you want there to be a next time?” She hoped her question didn’t sound like a beg, or that it was something she wanted; now even if she did want it, she didn’t want it to seem like it. 

“You’re a nice person Sara, truly, and I like getting to know you.” Ava spoke, smiling over at Sara. Tonight Ava find out so much about Sara, and she didn’t even tell Sara about herself yet.”I grew up in Fresno.” Ava stated, trying to introduce herself to Sara.”Lived there till I was 16, my mother and I moved out to Star City when I came out, my father didn’t approve of my life choices, so I moved out here with my mom to get a fresh start.” Ava spoke softly, Sara just nodded 

“Do you see your dad at all?” Sara asked with a small frown, as she watched Ava shake her head. 

“No, I choose not to, but he’s tried, I just don’t think I want him in my life.” Ava shrugged”How’d your parents take when you came out?” 

“Well, my dad basically knew before I even told him, my mom was shocked, but happy for me. And Laurel, she was happy, she tried setting me up with anyone she knew.” Sara laughed, as she heard Ava laugh along with her. 

“Oh, I’m an only child, always wanted a sibling though.” Ava chuckled, as she watched Sara gasp. 

“Trust me, it’s better. I stole ALL of Laurel’s stuff, boyfriend included.” Sara smirked

”Sara!” Ava chuckled”Did you actually?” 

“Yes, Ollie, he was Laurel’s before he was mine.” Sara laughed, as she watched Ava facepalm. 

“I guess that’s the last time you did that.” Ava laughed

”Yeah,I learned my lesson.” Sara giggled, as she blushed lightly.

”Food’s here.” Ava spoke, as she let the waiter put down their meals, watching Sara almost drool over the food. Chuckling at the way Sara was staring at the food, and the wine. Once the waiter left, Sara took one bite, whining at the hot feeling in her mouth, as she swallowed it, and took one big gulp of wine. 

“As kids, Laurel and I were very competitive. My dad enrolled us in sports to channel our inner competitiveness, even if we still bickered all the time. I loved Laurel, I didn’t show it till we were adults and now I regret it.” Sara shrugged, Ava looked over at Sara with a frown 

“No, Sara, all siblings bicker, and they’re best friends with their siblings as adults.” Ava spoke, before she took a bite of her salad. 

“Is it good?” Sara asked with a smile

”It is, do you want some?” Ava asked, before she realized what she said.

”Only if you take some chicken!” Sara laughed, giving Ava a spoonful of her chicken Alfredo, as Ava gave Sara some of her salad. Sara happily took it, and took the food onto her fork and placed it her mouth; As Ava put the chicken into her mouth.

“It’s good.” Both women spoke at the same time; Causing them both to laugh. 

“I was an actress as a kid, nothing serious, school plays.” Sara spoke, causing Ava to grin. 

“Anything I would know?” Ava asked, curiously. 

“Peter Pan, and Mamma Mia.” Sara chuckled 

“That’s cool!” Ava smiled, as Sara smiled back. 

“What about you, did you do anything fun as a kid?” Sara asked. 

“I studied.” Ava spoke, truthfully. She knew Sara found that lame, but it was true. 

“Why am I not surprised.” Sara laughed. 

The dinner went by better than Sara had thought, and expected it to go. She enjoyed getting to know Ava, and she was glad Ava didn’t pity her for all she’s gone through, as Ava paid, Sara smiled as she got up, to leave. 

“Sara wait!” Ava called out, causing Sara to turn around on her heels. 

“Yeah?” Sara questioned

”Thank you for tonight, I really enjoyed it.” Ava spoke, as Sara nodded 

“Me too,” Sara smiled.

”I’d really like to do it again, maybe next time, as a real date?” Ava asked, causing Sara to gasp.”I like you, I do, and I want to go out again.” Ava spoke, Sara just stood there before speaking

”Sure I’d love to do it again.” She spoke, before walking out the door. 

“Damm Sharpe, you just had to say that didn’t you?” Ava spoke to herself, as she watched Sara leave. 

* * *

When Sara got home, Mae was awake, I'm Sara’s bed. 

“Hi, mommy!” Mae giggled

”Hey you.” Sara smiled, as she sat beside Maesyn. 

“How’d it go?!” Maesyn asked with a giggle.

”Good, it was really good, I had fun. She told me she wanted to do it again, like a real date and told me she liked me.” Sara confessed

“Did you tell her you like her back?” Mae asked

“No,” Sara frowned” I froze, then I left.”  
“Mommy you gotta tell her! Tell her on Monday!” Maesyn insisted.

“I will Maemers, I will.” Sara smiled, kissing Mae’s head. She had to tell Ava, she didn’t wanna ruin it. She was going to tell her, and before they went out again. She just hoped Ava didn’t hate her for leaving like that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the cat’s out of the bag! Will Sara build up the courage to tell Ava? Or will she chicken out? Stay tuned for next chapter ;) 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, leave comments down below


	6. Monday morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While dropping Mae off at school, Sara tells Ava what she should’ve said on Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was only after that I'd realized that Nora’s daughter is named Riley, as well as Sara’s preemie baby, so I apologize if there was any confusion!

Monday morning was hard not only for Sara but for Mae, having been able to sleep in for a few days helped Sara regain all the courage she needed. She was going to tell Ava. She had to. Getting out of bed, she was greeted by a very sleepy Maesyn running into her arms. Sara picked up the sleepy five year old; it was roughly 6:45, they had an hour to be out of the house. Sara knew where this was going, Mae was out of it. She’d been out of it since last night, on top of having to tell Ava, she was dealing with a whiny, tired five years old. She looked over at Maesyn once more before putting her down on the ground. 

“Alright Maemers, it's time to get ready for school now!” Sara grinned softly, as both of them made their way to Mae’s room. Sara helped Maesyn pick out a suitable outfit, usually, she'd let Mae pick something out herself however Sara thought that it'd be easier to get the morning going by helping her out. Sara picked out a purple shirt, along with some grey leggings, and a light pink-colored sweatshirt. Sara grinned before kissing Maesyn’s head 

“Get dressed sweet girl, and meet me downstairs for breakfast!” Sara spoke, as she made her way out of the room and down to the kitchen. The mother then made a cup of coffee before getting Mae’s cereal ready, and one cup of apple juice. Contrary to what Ava believed, Sara wanted Mae to grow up drinking juice and not just drinking milk. Now Sara believed that milk was beneficial to growing up, she thought that since there was already milk in the cereal that it should be enough. 

Soon enough, Mae appeared in the kitchen as she sat herself up at the island, besides her mother. 

“Have you decided what you wanted to tell Ava yet?” The five year old questioned, as Sara shook her head lightly.

“I think so, I just think telling her would make her treat you differently,” Sara spoke quietly, as Mae shook her head

“No mama she wouldn't!” Maesyn smiled” she likes you which means she’d be happy you like her too, she talks about you, you know.” 

“She talks about me? In class?” Sara asked, dumbfounded by the information her daughter was giving her; Ava Sharpe, the most serious woman Sara knew talked about her? Her? Sara Lance, the one whos the least professional. She smiled at the thought though. Wow, Ava talked about Sara? She wanted to witness that. She wanted to hear what Ava said, but for now, she had to tell Ava. 

* * *

Once she got to school, getting ready to drop Mae off, she was greeted by Zari, she knew why Zari was there. 

“Sooooo how was it?” Zari asked with a grin 

“It was good, it was. We had a nice time” Sara chuckled, as Zari stared at her. 

“But?” Zari asked softly

“I messed it up, she told me she likes me, and I just left.” Sara frowned, causing Zari to snicker

“Go get your girl Lance, you know, she's been staring you down since your car got you.” Zari laughed, only making Sara laugh along with her. 

“She's not my girl Zari, but do I tell her now? Schools starting and I feel like telling her will throw her off.” 

“Lance, get off your ass and get your girl.” Zari smiled, only causing Sara to smirk

“Okay, Tomaz I will only because if I don't you will do it for me.” Sara laughed softly before walking away from Zari and spotted Maesyn talking to Ava. A smile washed over Sara’s face before she walked over to Ava and Mae. 

“Mae baby, let me talk to Ava please, ” Sara spoke, as she ruffled Mae’s hair. 

“You’re doing it?!” Maesyn giggled, as she ran over to Lainey. 

“Miss Sharpe, can we talk, about Saturday night?” Sara asked with a small sigh 

“Miss Sharpe? What happened to Ava?” Ava asked with a chuckle

“Ava, please?” Sara pleaded, pouting slowly. 

“Go, Sara, talk.” Ava chuckled 

“I'm sorry for walking out like that, I got scared, but not because I don't not like you, I do, I do. I walked out because I was too scared to admit it. But I've liked you, since the moment I saw you, but what made me like you, even more, is how caring you were with Mae. No one's ever been like that. EVER. And if I'm being honest, it warmed my heart, no one’s ever loved Mae like that. Mae doesn't even trust many people, she trusts you, she does. She likes you a lot too, and Ava, I just want to give this a shot.” Sara spoke with a small smile, at that Ava, smiled genuinely. 

“Sara...you don't have to do that just because I said it,” Ava whispered; the sound was barely audible, Sara was only lucky enough to hear it. Sad that Ava didn't believe it, she had a way of proving it to her. Expect they were in public; more specifically at Ava’s work. Sara bit back the thought before grabbing hold of Ava’s hand and pushing her to the wall, pressing her lips against Ava’s. A little surprised at Sara’s actions, Ava stood there before kissing the other blonde back. Sara grinned as she pulled away, before clearing her throat 

“Does that seem like something I’d do out of pity?” Sara asked, causing Ava to snicker. 

“Well, I hope you don't kiss people out of pity.” Ava chuckled, only to have the ten minute warning bell ring. 

“I’ll see you later?” Sara asked as she emerged from the corner the two had been in” And by the way, no I don't kiss people out of pity, however, I would like to do that again.” The mother chuckled, as Ava nodded, before waving her goodbye. Sara made her way to Mae, kissing her head before wishing her a good day. 

* * *

Sara did it, she did it. She told Ava despite her fears. Even at that, she felt better, it helped; telling Ava did make it feel real, and she was scared of what it’d do, but she couldn't be afraid of trying it. She liked Ava, truly and she knew Ava wasn't like Oliver or Nyssa, or anyone she's dated. Sara felt it, the moment she met her. She knew it’d be different. There was so much about Ava, Sara had to find out, yet she loved her already. She wanted to give it a shot, getting out of her car for work, she was greeted by a smiley Amaya, as she wrapped her arms around her coworker, tightly. 

“I did it.” Sara spoke once she pulled away from the hug, Amaya staring at her with a grin 

“You told Mae’s pretty teacher?” Amaya gasped out sarcastically, poking Sara teasingly. 

“Yeah, we kissed too,” Sara smirked

“Sara Lance!” Amaya laughed” Please tell me you guys will be a thing because Kendra and I are shipping it!” 

“We’ll take it one step at a time, okay?” Sara laughed. 

Meanwhile, Ava couldn't get that kiss out of her head, she kept smiling about it, the whole day. So Ava worked out the courage to text Sara, the two had exchanged numbers after the Mae incident in case it happened again, but neither of them had texted each other yet 

**Ava Sharpe to Mae’s extra cute momma**

**Hey.**

**Sara Lance to miss cuteness**

**Hey you.**

**You still up for an official date?**

**Yup, where to this time?**

**Sushi!**

**Sushi? I'm down, Friday night?**

**Works for me, 6:30?**

**Perfect! See you later miss Lance ;)**

**See you, gotta go back to work, text me again?** ****

**Gladly, bye.**

At that, Sara left her phone back in her locker and went on to her job, they had an official date, and Sara wanted to wow her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we got a kiss and the truth! This chapter is relatively short, I apologize, however, merry Christmas! Will the date go well? Come back next time and see,
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.


	7. The date + Esme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara go on their date + extra softness
> 
> And you get introduced to a new character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter does talk about child abuse, as well as child abandonment so if either of those things trigger you, or you are uncomfortable about these topics, I suggest not reading this chapter! However if it doesn't, keep on reading because it does feature sweet moments.

By the time Friday rolls around, Sara and Ava are ready, have been texting since Monday. 

**Ava to Mae’s cute mama**

**4:49 pm**

**Today's the day ;)**

**Sara to cute girl**

**it is ;** **)**

**are you ready?**

**Hardly, but I will be, where's Mae gonna be?**

**With Ollie, my dad couldn't watch her, he has a late shift tonight, Nora’s with Ray and my friends from the hospital are working, so he was my only option :(**

**Does he know that Mae’s his?**

**No? I don't know, maybe?**

At that Sara left her phone as it was, and went to drop Mae off at Oliver’s. 

“Hey thanks for taking her, she may not speak a whole lot to you because she doesn't know you, so don't be offended, ” Sara smiled, almost rambling on about Mae’s shyness 

“It’s all good, she seems like a good kid,” Oliver spoke, as Sara kissed Maesyn’s head 

“Be good, I love you, princess,” Sara spoke, as she watched Maesyn cling onto her; Sara had expected this, but she had to go, she had to meet Ava. She didn't want to be late, already she’d been running before because she took forever to pick a dress, now she’d be even later. Sara looked down at the little girl before whispering” Let go, if you don’t I can’t go out with Ava, ” Once those words left Sara’s mouth, Mae let go immediately before waving her off

“Bye, mommy!” The five year old spoke, as Sara smiled getting into the car. 

How Sara loved Maesyn to bits. She loved had so much, she wanted Mae’s happiness before her own. Seeing Ava was something Sara had been looking forwards to, she’d been excited about it. And she wanted to get to know more about her. Maybe kiss Ava some more too.

Again, Sara was early, but she decided to get a table. She set her phone on the table once she was escorted to a table. Glancing at her phone; 5:56 pm. She bit her lip nervously before noticing the waiter hadn't left.

“Um, can I get a bottle of wine? Also, bring another wine glass, I'm waiting for someone.” The blonde woman spoke with a grin when she spotted Ava. 

“Hi,” Ava spoke, practically breathless when she saw Sara 

“Hi.” Sara smiled, as she put away her phone into her purse, leaning her chin on her knuckles. “You look nice, the dress suits you, very well.” The mother chuckled, earning a blush from the woman in front of her. 

“You look nice, and the color suits you. Do you just own teal clothing?” the teacher laughed, causing Sara to roll her eyes playfully 

“Well no, I just seem to recall you liking the teal on me, so I figured, teal might be a good color.” Sara smirked” You better not be one I those people who order the plain sushi. You know the ones with just avocado or just cucumber.” 

“Don’t worry Miss Lance, I’m not.” Ava laughed, as she watched Sara yawn.“Jeez Lance I didn't know I was THAT boring.”

“No no no you're not boring, I've just had a rough day, ” Sara frowned 

“Wanna talk about it?” Ava asked with a small smile 

“It’s a little depressing, you wouldn't care.” Sara shrugged

”Well I care about the one telling the story, so try me.” Ava spoke softly, glancing at Sara who nodded 

“This kid was rushed into the er today after having lost tons of weight and a high fever, I've seen her before, in the er but one of my interns dismissed her saying it was the flu. She came back this morning, I jumped on the case, the poor girl has Hodgkin lymphoma, she’s not from around here, and her foster parents said the last doctors sent them home and gave meds for the pain.” Sara huffed 

“Let me guess, your mom instincts kicked in?” Ava asked with a small chuckle 

“Yeah, I mean if it were Mae, if it was my little girl, or even if she wasn’t my child, I’d be fighting for her, they weren’t. Almost like they didn’t care, and when they left, the foster parents. She showed no emotions, god she’s four, four, and she has cancer, they said NOTHING. It makes me mad. I don’t care if she’s your foster child, a freaking orphan, just give a damm about the child, give some attention to the child.” Sara chuckled before clearing her throat. Ava saw how much Sara loved her job just by hearing her talk about it, but seeing her act this way over a child was heartwarming.”If my four year old got cancer, I don’t know where I’d be, certainly not out with friends.”

”Is that where they are?” Ava asked with a frown 

“Yeah, they’re out with one of their stupid rich friends, but I know it isn’t Oliver because Ollie’s with Mae.” Sara sighed 

“Do you want to go see her?” Ava asked causing Sara to shake her head 

“No, I want to be here, I just feel bad, when I was getting her prepped for an abdominal ct, I noticed scars, I think they hit her, but I can’t just bring it up because cps wouldn’t do anything about it, I know I’ve tried. She’s very skinny too, I’m worried they don’t feed this four year old.”

”You’ve tried and cps didn’t do anything?!” Ava gasped 

“Not with her, similar case though, not health-wise, situation-wise.” Sara frowned” Cps investigated but didn’t find enough proof, thought I was crazy for it. So I don’t want to do it again.”

“Oh.” Ava breathed out, as Sara nodded. 

“Anyways, sorry, um how was your day?” Sara asked; Changing the subject. Sara didn’t want to bore Ava and she certainly didn't want to make Ava think all she ever did was talk about herself. If she blew this with Ava, Sara might cry. 

“It was good, I taught Mae how to write her name, she told me I spelled it wrong the first time, but I didn't, she just didn't see the letter e.” 

“Awh sounds like my Mae.” Sara laughed, brushing her hand against Ava’s when leaning over to grab a napkin. 

“She’s very stubborn, like you.” Ava laughed as Sara grumbled 

“I’m not stubborn, what’d you do in high school?” Sara questioned, she knew the answer but she pretended she didn’t. 

“Aside from studying, well I did sports.” Ava confessed 

“Did you?” Sara smirked 

“Yep.” Ava chuckled, as the waiter came by with the wine, before taking down their orders.

Once the waiter left, Ava looked over at Sara raising a brow 

“You don’t take me for the poke bowl type of person Lance.” Ava smiled 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Miss Sharpe” Sara smirked again before chuckling 

“Well, surely you seem like an open person, you told me about your daughter when we were at dinner last week, and it wasn’t a date.” Ava shrugged 

“Yeah, well I trust you enough that you should know it. It’s not fair to you that I hide it, especially when Mae might bring it up, she knows. And every time I’m sad, she brings it up again to whoever’s there, and if you hear it from her, it’s not fair.” Sara sighed softly, as drank slow sips of her wine. 

“Yeah, but I don’t think it mattered when you told me, I’m glad you did though.” Ava smiled, as she watched Sara. Sara seemed so at peace here with Ava, and she liked seeing this side of Sara. The happy side, she knows Sara’s happy around Mae, but this side of Sara is different and Ava likes it. 

“Tell me about the girl again, you seem very fond of her.” Ava’s words cut through Sara’s thoughts, but Sara smiled. 

“Well, her name’s Esme, super cute, super sweet. When her foster parents aren’t around, she’s very very sweet, but when they are god she’s so quiet, she’s just sitting there. It’s like she’s scared of speaking because she knows they won’t like it. When they leave though, she asks me to stay, I sit with her and talk to her. She has no one to talk to, I thought of putting her in another room, with another kid, foster parents said no.” Sara huffed, frustrated, she just that this was happening to sweetest girl.

”What about the cancer, can you get rid of it?” Ava asked, trying the lighten Sara’s mood

”Yeah, one of my coworkers is doing it as we speak, I couldn’t, not because of the date, just because if something goes wrong on that table, I’ve gotten so close to her, and it’d hurt me.” Sara smiled, which Ava returned. 

“Awh, well I see where you're coming from, she’ll be fine, she’ll pull through,” Ava spoke softly, as she gave Sara’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“I know, and thank you, for saying that. The last date I was on and I talked about work they left.” Sara sighed, before smiling at Ava. 

“I wouldn’t, we can stop by later to see her.” Ava suggested

”We?” Sara questioned with a grin. 

“Yeah, we.” Ava chuckled, before Sara nodded 

“Okay.” was all the blonde had to say. 

When their food arrived, Ava yet again chuckled at Sara's reaction to the food as it approached. This girl really did love food and Ava found it cute. 

* * *

When dinner was over, the two paid, before heading to Sara’s car. A giggled escaping Sara’s lips before she entered the car. 

“So do we stop on by to see how it went and then go back to your place?” Ava asked as Sara nodded. 

“If that’s what you want, yeah.” Sara spoke as she drove over to the hospital, parking in her parking spot. The two got out of the car, running into Amaya on her way in. 

“Amaya, hi, how’d it go?” Sara asked quietly

“She pulled through,” Amaya spoke

“See? What did I tell you?” Ava asked placing her hand on Sara’s shoulder

“Is that her? Mae's pretty teacher?” Amaya asked with a grin

“Yeah, Amaya, Ava. Ava, Amaya” Sara spoke as the other two women shook hands. 

“Oh! Before you go up, CPS is here.” Amaya spoke, causing Sara to raise a brow 

“Who called?” The blonde doctor asked 

“Stein, he thought we should, cps is used to having calls about her, they want to move her again,” Amaya said as Sara’s face fell 

“Again?” She frowned”That poor girl.” 

“Yeah, it’s the fourth time she's been moved this year, I'll let you talk it out with cps.” Amaya spoke” Bye Ava, it was nice meeting you.” 

“You too,” Ava spoke, as Sara and Ava walked in. They made their way to the peds ward, stopping in front of Esme’s room.

“You must be doctor Lance.” A man spoke, as Sara nodded 

“Yeah, you must be the guy from cps.”

“I’m Tim, So I assume you know about Esme’s case?” Tim asked, as Sara shook her head 

“Nope.” Sara frowned 

“Well, Esme was left as a newborn, and ever since she's been in and out of homes. She had one good home a few years back, but they didn't proceed with fostering. So now she's been in and out of abusive homes.” hearing that made Sara frown, before nodding

“Can I go and talk to her? She's gotten attached to me, I want to talk to her a little.” Sara spoke, as Tim nodded“Thank you, ” the smaller blonde woman whispered, as she walked into the room, Ava following behind her. 

“Hey Es,” Sara spoke as she sat on the bed in front of the little brunette

“Are they taking me away again?” the little girl asked quietly, the sadness in her voice broke both of the women in the room hearts 

“I think so, I know it's scary, but I have faith that this time you'll be in a good home, ” Sara sighed 

“Why can't you take me?” Esme asked with a frown

“If I could I would, ” Sara sighed 

“Sara, you do know you can become a foster parent right?” Ava asked from the corner. 

“Yeah, I'll ask Tim about it.” Sara smiled, once said, Tim appeared in the room 

“Tim, hi is there any way I can become a foster mom?” Sara asked quietly 

“Yeah, there's papers to fill out, and if you get approved, you'd probably get Esme since she's had every single other parent on our list.” Tim spoke, as Sara nodded“We have forms on our website, so you can get them and fill them out whenever, and when you drop them off, ask for Tim Wilson.” the cps worker spoke.

“Thank you, ” Sara smiled before turning her attention back to Esme. 

“So you can become my new mom?” Esme once Tim left 

“Yeah, ” Sara grinned before placing her hand on Esme’s shoulder” Ezzy I have to go, but I'll be back in the morning, okay?” Sara asked as she got up from the bed. 

* * *

Once Ava and Sara got home, clothes were off and messy kisses were shared. God how Sara loved kissing her, she could do it forever. 

The next morning Ava woke up to an empty bed, she threw on some clothes, before meeting Sara in the kitchen. Sara was sitting there practically drowning in a pile of papers

“You didn't waste any time, huh?” Ava asked with a small smiled as she sat besides Sara 

“No, I want this, I do.” Sara grinned 

“I know, and you'll get it, ” Ava reassured 

“If this works out, will you help me?” Sara asked quietly 

“Yeah, sure.” Ava smiled as Sara slid Ava a cup of coffee towards her.” how will Mae react?” 

“Think she’ll be cool with it, she wants a sister, ” Sara shrugged, as Ava nodded, Ava watched as Sara signed the papers, she hoped it worked out for Sara; for them. 

“Stay for the day?” Sara asked once she put away the pen and papers. 

“Gladly, and maybe before Mae comes back, we can go back to your room,” Ava smirked 

“I like the way you think, ” Sara spoke returning the smirk, as she lightly kissed Ava’s lips. 

Ava hoped this worked out because she liked Sara and Mae, and she knew she would be able to like Esme too, she wanted to be a part of their life one way or another. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Happy early new years, and next chapter we’ll meet more of Esme, and see how Ava acts around her :)


	8. Good day turned bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara’s day doesn’t go as she plans, does she lean on Ava for it? Or is she scared it’ll affect what she’s built with Ava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates ! To make up for it this one is long!

It’s been over a few weeks since Sara gave in the paper work to cps, she hasn’t let herself get too worked up about not getting any calls. She’s been trying to stay focused on what really matters; Ava and Mae, but mostly her relationship with Ava. It’s progressed over the weeks, they’ve been happy, sneaking kisses here and there when Sara drops Mae off at school. 

This particular Friday morning was one of the sneaking kisses kind of morning, Ava spent the night at Sara’s, and rode with them to school, Sara let Mae out of the car when they got there, letting her go play with her friends. 

“I’ll miss you.” Sara spoke quietly once Mae left, as she unbuckled her seatbelt, climbing herself onto Ava’s lap.”How much time do we have?” The mother whispered, running her fingers through Ava’s hair. 

“Ten minutes? Maybe more.” Ava smiled as she pulled Sara into one slow kiss. Sara smiled feeling Ava’s lips on hers. The slow kiss turned into a quick fight for dominance, leaving the two woman breathless by the end of it. The sound of Sara’s phone causing both of them to jump 

“Noooooooo” Ava whined out, taking Sara’s phone in her hand and declining the call before she kissed Sara again. Sara just chuckled before kissing back, when her phone rang a second time 

“Babe, I gotta get that, it’s ringing again,”Sara whispered, kissing Ava’s jaw.”And you gotta get going.” The mother spoke, before answering the phone 

“Dr Lance speaking,” Sara spoke, before she heard the voice on the end of the line”Tim, hi.” She spoke quietly, as Ava sat up again, looking over at Sara.

”Sara hi, I have news about your paperwork,” Tim spoke, as Sara hummed out an ‘Okay’

”Babe, put it on speaker,” Ava whispered, Sara set the phone besides her, setting on speaker

“Is everything okay? Or do they hate my guts?” Sara spoke again, covering her fear with a chuckle 

“Well, we’ve agreed that Esme can stay with since she’s getting discharged today, and we’ll reevaluate in a week. See how Esme’s settling in, see how comfortable she is.” Tim spoke as Sara nodded 

“And if they think she’s doing well?” Ava cut in before Sara could speak

“Then they’ll let Sara become her foster mom, if she isn’t settling in they’ll move her again,” Tim’s voice spoke, almost too harshly for Sara to even listen to it.   
“That’s bullshit, they didn’t take her out of the homes she needed it most, and when someone, probably the most caring woman I’ve ever met wants to take her in, they decide to evaluate her living situations?!” Ava cut in as Sara took Ava’s hand into hers, kissing Ava’s knuckles lightly.

”It’s because Sara’s bisexual isn’t it?” Ava spat out, as Tim drew a breath from the other end of the phone 

“No, Ava, we want her to be safe, she’s moved five houses in a year, we don’t want her to get hurt” Tim spoke again

”Seems like a lie,” Ava spat out yet again 

“Ava!” Sara warned, taking Ava’s hand in hers again.

”Sorry..” Ava whispered, as Sara just sighed pressing a kiss to Ava’s jawline

”Thank you Tim, I’ll keep you updated, bye.” Sara smiled, as she hung up the phone ”Babe, you have to go, or else little miss Maemers might expose us to the class,” Sara laughed softly

”Call me at lunch?” Ava asked

“I will, love you.” Sara spoke, before biting her lip”Okay, bye, have a good day.” The mother spoke, too afraid to admit what she’d just said; Why would you do that Lance? Why? you’ve just started dating, okay it’s been a month and a half, but we’re not there yet. Sara thought to herself

“What?” Ava asked looking over at Sara; Watching Sara bite her lip. Did Sara just? How cute Sara said she loves her, Ava knew she loved Sara too, she just didn’t have time because Sara asked her to leave. So Ava did, she got out the car. Sure she was hurt, but she knew Sara didn’t mean it. 

“Nothing,”Sara spoke quietly and quickly as Ava closed the door behind her. 

Why did Sara say that? God Sara was just starting to be happy and she messed up with those stupid three words. She should’ve known she’d mess this up. It was too good to be true. Expect Esme was coming home tonight, Ava promised she’d help Sara with Es, what if that teeny tiny mistake made Ava flee. Sara didn’t want to lose her, she loved Ava more than anything. She didn’t know why she blurted that out though, yes Sara loved Ava more than anything, but she didn’t want to ruin this. She was happy, she hasn’t been this happy in years. Ava brought so much happiness in Sara’s life, she’d promised herself she'd take it slow with Ava, but this was the opposite. Sara let the incident slip her mind, to focus on her work. 

When Sara got to work, she stopped Amaya at the door

”Round with me?” Sara whispered 

“Only if you tell me what’s wrong.” The other woman spoke, as Sara’s jaw dropped

“How did you?” Sara stammered out

“Your face, it has the ‘Sara Lance fucked something up please help her’ look on it” Amaya chuckled, as Sara swatted the girl’s arm, as the walked down the hall.

“Snart, Tarazi, Smoak, round with Dr Jiwe and I.” Sara spoke, harshly, snarky perhaps.

”Lance, you’re in a mood,” Snart’s voice came from behind

”I am not in a mood!” 

“Yes you are.” The other four spoke at the same time, Sara glaring at all of them. Once reaching the room, Sara opened the door, slowly.

”Snart go ahead start us off, Dr Jiwe and I will cut you off if we think you’re wrong with anything,” Sara spoke, smiling over at the figure on the bed 

“Esme Davis, four years old, one month post-op. Diagnosed with Hodgkin Lymphoma,” Snart started

”Very good, Smoak, wow me.” Sara smiled 

“Esme was brought in last month, her foster parents complained of lack of sleep, as well as stomach pains. CT showed she had cancer which was since removed, we’ve been checking her incisions, recovery has been smooth. She’s going home today.”   
“That is correct, well done, everyone step out, I need to speak with little miss, I’ll meet you in room 3026.” Sara spoke, as the other four nodded, before leaving Sara. 

“Is it true? I’m going home?” The petite frowned, the fear seemed visible in her eyes now, it broke Sara’s mama heart. 

“No, well you’re going home, not to that home though,” Sara smiled 

“What do you mean?” Esme asked quietly 

“You’re coming home with me, you’ll be sleeping in Maesyn’s room with her, you remember Mae right?” Sara asked quietly, over the weeks, Sara has been dropping by with Maesyn to visit Esme. Es hasn’t seen many kids since she’s been here, so Sara thought least she could do is bring her a friend after school. Most of that involved also seeing Ava, but she now she didn’t know if she’d get to see Ava today. If Ava heard her she’d probably avoid her. After saying that, Esme launched herself into Sara smiling

”So I’ll be with you? And Ava?” The petite questioned

”That’s the plan, I’ll come by later to pick you up, I have to work now, okay kiddo?” Sara asked, as she stood up, Esme nodded at Saras words before she disappeared from the room. Sara made her way to room 3026, grabbing the chart from one of the interns. 

“Tarazi, are you ready?” Sara asked 

“Luke Montgomery, 8 years old, admitted with shortness of breath, and high fever. Conditions are still being reviewed, but so far all signs point to Pneumonia.” The intern spoke, confidently, Sara just nodded, as she sat down besides the young boy. 

“You’re pretty, are you my doctor?” The boy asked, Sara smiling over at him. 

“I am, I’m one of them, but you wouldn’t want me.” Sara chuckled 

“It’s true you wouldn’t.” A voice called from the door 

“Ava.. what are you?” Sara whispered, frowning at the words Ava used 

“I got a little scared when my girlfriend didn’t answer her phone, once, twice, three times.” Ava spoke softly

”What?” Sara frowned 

“You didn’t think I heard you this morning? I heard you.” The taller blonde spoke, as Sara stood up.”I wanted to say it back, but you kicked me out of the car, Sara.” 

“Ouch.” Snart said from the corner

”I’m sorry, I got scared. Wait why are you here? Shouldn’t you be working?” Sara asked quietly”I mean it’s great having you here, but uh you have kids do you not?” Sara asked with a smirk 

“Why yes I do, one of them just so happens to be here,” Ava chuckled

”Mm but for real Aves, why are you here?” Sara sighed. 

“Mae, she had another episode, I tried calling you, you didn’t answer. I texted too, when you didn’t answer, I asked Gideon if I could bring her to you, she said yes, told me to go and stay with Mae until she calmed down.” Ava sighed quietly, running her hand down Sara’s arm.”I brought Mae to sit with Ezzy. She’s stopped crying since we’ve been here, but I thought I should find you if you run into her.” She added on 

“Poor girl, I’m sorry, I thought that after this morning you didn’t want anything to do with me, ever again.” 

“Sara, stop.” Ava frowned”I love you, listen I love you! You only, no matter what you say, what you do, I will love you. You stole my heart the first time I laid eyes on you. The way you care about Mae is something I love about you. I love everything about you, nothing you could ever say or do would make me change my mind.”

”Awwww.” Amaya whispered from where she was standing

”Jiwe, shush.” Sara grinned, groaning when her pager went off”Babe, I gotta go, see you later?” She questioned, pecking Ava’s lips lightly. 

“Do you want me to stay with Maesyn?” Ava asked, as Sara rushed to the door

”Please?” Sara asked as she ran out the room.

”You’re lucky, she’s very pretty.” Luke spoke, as Ava looked down at him. 

“She is, isn’t she?” The blonde gushed 

“Who’s Maesyn?” The boy asked

”Her daughter,” Ava smiled fondly, she could go on and on about the two, but decided not to, she smiled politely at Luke before walking out. 

“Dr Lance, do you need any help?” Ava heard someone ask, as Sara whipped around from the patient

”Give me another dose of epi, we’re losing her!” Sara shouted, Ava assumed the girl lying lifelessly on the table was roughly 16-perhaps 17. 

“Dr Lance you have to call it, you’ve been going at it for five minutes,” Snart spoke quietly

”Shut up, I am not losing someone today!”Sara’s voice overpowered the room, her voice trembled and it broke Ava’s heart. Before the situation could get heated, Ava walked away, and back to Esme’s room 

“Lance, call it.” Leonard tried again

”You do not get to tell me what to do, I am your attending, I am not giving up on this girl. I failed Laurel a year ago today, I won’t fail this one.” 

“Sara, she’s gone, why can’t you see that?!” Snart tried again, this time, the look in Sara’s eyes became clear to everyone in that room. She was hurt, scared, beyond terrified. At that she let herself crumble to the ground, trying to regain her breath. Amaya sat herself besides Sara, frowning 

“Lance, go, I’ve got it. Go be with Ava, please. You’re a wreck, go home.” Amaya’s voice spoke, quietly, as she watched Sara get up, and wipe her tears. 

At that, Sara was out the door, and back into Esme’s room. She shut the door behind her, sniffling a little, as Ava’s head snapped up at the sound

”Hey..come here,” Ava cooed, opening her arms, as Sara clashed into Ava’s arms, sobbing once more. Ava frowned as she drew small patterns on Sara’s back.”Talk to me,”

”I’m okay,” Sara spoke quietly from where she was, Ava just nodded, kissing Sara’s head. 

“Talk,” Ava spoke, not too harsh, just enough to get Sara to hear her. 

“Laurel. It’s been a year, and I guess it’s harder than I thought it’d be, when I saw that patient crashing, it brought me back to the day it happened, and I-I-I” Sara cried, as Ava frowned. It hurt her to see Sara like this, Sara was so tough, and seeing her vulnerable broke Avas heart. 

“You wanna go home?” Ava cooed, kissing Sara’s head again. 

“Yeah, I do. We have to take Ezzy with us!” The crying blonde managed to smile

”Yeah we do, and she gets to see her room!” Ava smiled 

“I’m sleeping alone?!” Esme whispered almost sounding petrified at the idea

”No, you’re sleeping in Mae’s room, she has a bunk bed so you can share.” Sara spoke, reassuringly, wiping her tears again 

“When can we go?!!” The now smiley little girl asked

”Now,” Sara grinned”Babe, can you drive Mae back to my place before you go back to work?”   
“Yeah, I’m assuming you’ll take Esme.” 

“Correct,” Sara chuckled, as she moved away from Ava, she knew Esme might flinch if she tried to pick her up, she’d done it before, and it hurt Sara to see that. All a little kid ever wants to do is be held, and Esme, she’s so traumatized that she doesn’t want to be, Sara wants to and will change that. 

When they got back to Sara’s, Sara kept Esme up on her hip, as they got inside. 

“Sara I have to go,” Ava spoke, helping Maesyn out of the car 

“Okay,” Sara spoke before turning around to face Ava”Mm wait don’t leave,” The mother protested stubbornly

”I have to, you know I’d be here if I could, but I have to go, Maemers are you coming?” Ava chuckled, before looking at Maesyn 

“Yeah, I’ll go, mommy’s busy,” The five year old spoke, as she skipped over to Ava

”Mae, are you sure you’re ready to go back?” Sara asked, she didn’t want her to have another breakdown at school 

“Babe, she’s okay, I think she just needed to see that it’s okay to be vulnerable, because you’re not, so I think she just gets scared when she’s emotional,” Ava spoke softly, as she took Mae’s hand again. 

* * *

At the end of the day, Sara went to school to pick up Maesyn, only she had Esme with her now, smiling when she saw Ava.

“Lance come here,” Zari said, motioning for Sara to go over, Sara looked over at Esme 

“We don’t have to go if you don’t want to Ezzy,” Sara cooed 

“I want to!” Esme insisted as Sara nodded, walking over to Zari 

“Who’s this little bean?” Zari asked with a smile 

“Esme,” The petite child spoke quietly, barely audible, only Sara heard it. 

“What was that?” Zari asked

”Zari,” Ava warned, as she and Maesyn approached

”What?” Zari asked again

”Leave her be, Sara will tell you when she’s ready,” Ava spoke again 

“Aves, take her?” Sara asked, over the weeks, Esme had gotten quite attached to Ava, so Sara prayed this went well. Once Sara said that Ava took Esme from Sara. 

“Hi Ezzy,” Ava spoke quietly, as Esme held onto Ava 

“Lance,” Rory spoke from where he’d been standing” Come here.” He spoke, Sara reluctantly agreed and walked over to Rory, she didn’t talk to him. She didn’t like him. And he didn’t like her. 

“So you start shacking up with miss over there and not even a month later you have a kid?” He asked, Sara bit back the urge to punch him. She wanted to. He had no right to say that, Sara was happy. For once, she was happy.

“What?” She asked, sharply inhaling 

“You heard me,” Rory spoke” You’re shacking up with the teacher, and now you have a kid. You don’t know her, she doesn’t know you, she’ll hurt you, even worse she’ll hate you.”

”No, you don’t get to talk about my relationship,” Sara barked at him, at that Ava, Esme, Maesyn, and Zari looked over to where they were.

“You know it's true though, ” he provoked

“Shut up, you know nothing, ” Sara growled, Ava wanted to stop Sara but she knew she wouldn't get far. 

“Why are you defensive? You know none of your relationships last, ” He spoke, Sara inhaled once more, before she lost all her cool. She threw the first punch, and he didn't do anything about it. 

“Sara,” Ava spoke quietly, no one aside Esme heard her, seeing Sara punch rory made Esme jump, causing Ava to frown. Ava held onto Esme a little tighter, trying to keep her calm. Ava was too invested in keeping Esme calm that she didn’t notice Rory hit Sara back till she heard Sara breathe out one, two, three, four curse words. 

“Sara, stop please,” Ava begged, hearing Ava’s tone, Sara almost stopped immediately. 

“Why’d you stop? Because your mistress told you to?” Rory tried to provoke her again, only this time Sara stared him down. 

“No, I stopped because it’s scaring the kids” The furious blonde barked at him, taking a deep breath, before stepping away. She tried to shake away the feeling she had coursing through her veins. Walking over to Ava and Esme, putting her hand on Esme’s shoulder.

”I’m sorry if I scared you,” Sara cooed”I didn’t mean to,” She frowned. It really was the last thing Sara wanted to do, she wanted this thing to go well, she wanted to potentially adopt Esme. And if she scared her she wouldn’t be able to. 

“It’s okay, you didn’t hurt me so I forgive you.” The girl spoke, Sara smiled hearing that, but she still felt bad. 

* * *

When they got back to the Lance household, Ava let Maesyn and Esme go play, when she sat on the couch, opening her arms for Sara to sit next to her. 

“Talk to me,” The taller blonde spoke quietly, as Sara sat down beside her, laying her head on Ava’s shoulder. 

“He was insulting you, us, I wanted to protect what I love,” Sara admitted, as Ava pressed a few gentle kisses to Sara’s forehead.

”Hey, this is why I love you, you’re not scared to stand up for the people you love,” Ava smiled softly” Next time, don’t do it in front of the kids.” The teacher spoke, as Sara nodded 

“Can you stay tonight?” Sara asked quietly, as Ava pressed another kiss to Sara’s head. 

“Yeah I can,” Ava smiled, Sara just hummed before kissing Ava’s jaw. 

The night went by smoothly, Ava and Sara got the girls down to bed very easily before they watched a movie in Sara’s room, when Sara yawned out.

”You're tired,” Ava spoke, as she turned her attention to Sara. 

“I’m okay,” The blonde frowned, as Ava shook her head

”Sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.” Ava spoke reassuringly, as Sara nodded. 

Sara was quick to fall asleep, she slept through the night till she woke up, jolting awake, trying to catch her breath. When she opened her eyes, she saw it was still quite dark out, but she noticed the figure, smaller than Mae’s. 

“Hey munchkin, climb up,” Sara whispered, trying not to wake up Ava. Esme carefully climbed up, as Sara scooted over so Esme had more room, before looking at Sara quietly. 

“Why you up little miss?” Sara whispered 

“Bad dream,” The little girl whispered back 

“Yeah, me too.” Sara chuckled

”You two aren’t very quiet,” Ava laughed

”Sorry,” The other two giggled 

“Tell me what your dream was about,” Ava spoke softly, both girls shook their heads, which was to be expected, both of them were very very stubborn. It’s funny how in a little over two months, Esme got so attached to both Ava and Sara. Esme didn’t look like Sara, Esme had light brown hair, and piercing green eyes, they were gorgeous eyes. Esme’s personality was still growing as she grew, but Ava could tell she was a goofy child, even after all she’d gone through she still giggled all the time, it made Ava smile though.   
“I’ll tell you about it later babe, go back to sleep,” Sara spoke, as she got out of bed with Esme, to let Ava sleep some more. 

While Sara and Esme had an early breakfast, Esme looked at Sara from her spot at the table 

“Other than the dream Ezzy, did you sleep well?” Sara asked, Esme, nodded to that

”Yeah, I did, it was cozy in there,” The brunette giggled 

“Good, I’m glad.” Sara smiled 

“Sara, who’s Oliver?” Esme asked quietly as she put down her spoon from the cereal 

“What?” Sara asked, slightly shocked by the question, but mainly confused. 

“Who is he?” She asked again 

“He’s Maesyn’s dad,” Sara spoke quietly 

“Is he who was in your dream?” Esme asked with a small frown 

“Yep, I didn’t like that dream,” Sara admitted. In fact, Sara hated that dream. It’s one she’s had before, only now it happened when she was happy again. Usually she wouldn’t mind the dream, but she moved on from Oliver, so why was she having this dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Sara’s dream was about? Come back next time to find out, as always, thanks for reading.  
> I enjoyed writing this chapter and hoped you enjoyed reading it.


	9. What ifs and memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter based off of Sara’s dream, what if her first born daughter, Riley survived, what if Oliver never left. Sara doesn’t like that, Sara wants wake up, she wants to be with Ava, but no matter what she doesn’t it doesn’t work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter took forever it took a while to figure out where I wanted to continue it. This chapter idea has been in my head for awhile, and it’s actually based on a dream I had so I hope you enjoy it. The characters in the dream do all tie to Sara one way or another. Sara has her memories from her life with Ava, but she also has the memories from this alternate universe, so the dream feels like a nightmare:) There is lots of twist and turns in this chapter, enjoy ;) Also the flashbacks are in italics

When Sara awoke, the arm she felt rested on her abdomen wasn’t the one she’d gotten used to. When the blonde let her eyes open completely, she recognized the hand almost immediately. Oliver. Holy fuck she was in bed with Oliver, not again.   
“You’re not Ava,” The still very tired blonde spoke 

“Who?” Oliver asked 

“Ava.” Sara spoke again, nearly coldly” Sharpe, Ava Sharpe.” The blonde tried again 

“Ri’s teacher?” Oliver inquired” Why would Ri’s teacher be here?”

“Never mind,” Sara whispered getting out of bed. Did she hear that right? Ri? Ri as in Riley? It couldn’t be. Sara attended that funeral. She’d dreaded it. And Oliver, he wasn’t supposed to be here, he left. 

“Is Maesyn awake?” She asked, not even looking him in the eyes, before realizing; If Riley’s here, and Oliver’s here is Maesyn not here? Oh god, Sara’s pride and joy, what if she’s not here? Oliver looked over at Sara confused, he looked concerned for her. 

“Sara, did you hit your head?” He finally asked after a long moment of silence

”No.” The blonde sighed, before walking out of the room, and passed the mirror in their hallway. That’s when she noticed it. The ring. She didn’t have that when she went to bed. It was big, sparkly. OH MY GOD. She was married to Oliver. What kind of world was this? She wanted to get back with Ava, Esme, and Mae. She didn’t want to be here. She wanted to be at home. This wasn’t home. Maybe in some other life, it would’ve been, but this, this isn’t Sara’s life. Sara was sure she’d never recognized anything, but then a familiar light brown haired girl ran past her 

“Hi, mommy!” Sara knew that voice. She’d heard it just last night. The voice. It was Esme’s. Sara stood there, wide-eyed for a little. HOLD ON. Esme is Ollie’s?! Ollie had a kid? With WHO? Oliver? The same one who left after they’d lost Riley? Couldn’t be. Wasn’t the Ollie she knew. The Oliver she knew would never. At least not with her. Sara studied the petite figure, wondering how she didn’t see it before. The hair was almost identical to his. And not many can get Queen's hair. Esme got that from Ollie. Looking back at it, it was obvious. Sara couldn’t shake the feeling. Also, Esme called her mommy? Was she Esme’s mom in this reality? She didn’t look like Sara, Riley did. Sara remembered that. Riley had Sara’s eyes, she had Ollie’s dimples though. Riley’s dimples were deep, but something beautiful. When Riley was around, even in the little time she had, almost a year of life, Sara got lost in the dimples. Sara finally stopped looking at Esme; She wondered, was that even her name? No. Sara would’ve thought of something better, she liked the name Esme, but she’d never would’ve come up with it on her own. 

“You’ve been walking around as if you don’t know this place,” Oliver spoke, as Sara turned around to face him. There it was. The matching ring, two silver rings, matching one another. Sara married him? Was anything the same as it was when she’d went to sleep? She spotted a picture down the long hallway, it had two girls in it, she presumed the blonde one was Riley. What a pretty girl her baby became. Sara wished her seven-year-old would be around to see the real world. The one with Maesyn and Ava. Ava. Sara loved her endlessly, she needed to get back to her. Her Ava.   
  


Sara had to get away. This wasn’t her life, it could’ve been, but it wasn’t. Her life is with Ava, Maesyn, and Esme. That’s where her life is. She didn’t sign up to be a rich person, most definitely not Oliver’s wife. That’s the one thing she wouldn’t settle for. The one refreshing thing from the dream, she’s still a doctor. She had Riley, but did she have Laurel?

”Is Laurel?” Sara asked quietly, once Oliver sat beside her” Is she? Here?”

”Sara, you know she’s not,” Oliver spoke, as she grabbed Sara’s hand, causing Sara to flinch.”What is wrong with you today?” What’s wrong with her?! Did he just ask that? Wow. 

“Is Laurel okay tough?” Sara finally spoke up, she didn’t mean to sound rude, she was just tired of this dream. She wanted out.   
“Sara, Laurel died, and you know that!” Oliver snapped at her. There it was. 

“Oh..” Sara whispered,” How?” 

“Sara, what’s wrong with you?”   
“ANSWER THE QUESTION!” The blonde yelled as she stood up. 

“Sara, what’s wrong? Are you sleeping enough?”Ollie inquired, the concern seemed real.

”I’m okay, I’m okay. Hard night.” Sara whispered 

“Well, I’m here if you need me,” Oliver spoke, the smile seemed genuine. 

Sara thought she’d get through the day just fine, but when Oliver calls Sara, asking to pick up Ri from school, panic sets in. Sara has to the school, she has to see Ava. The same Ava that kissed her goodnight, even if this Ava won’t know it. Sara arrived at Ri’s school, smiling at the blonde who ran over to her.

”Hi mommy!”   
“Hey nugget,” Sara smiled, ruffling the girl’s hair. This felt weird. Sara knows it’s a dream, but it’s her Riley. Her Riley. Her baby. 

“Dr. Lance,” A voice, Sara learned to adore spoke, causing Sara to smile. In this world, she’d never lost Riley, which meant she didn’t lie about her job. Ava knew. Sara didn’t lie, but she didn’t get to be with her because she was stuck with Oliver.   
“A- Miss Sharpe,” Sara chuckled nervously, it felt weird not calling her Ava. This dream is the last one Sara wanted to have, she was moving on. She wondered if this was a sign. Not that she’d listen to it, but she wondered. 

“Riley learned something she wants to show you,” Ava spoke, as Sara nodded politely, Sara tried to keep her eyes off of Ava. Sara knows the second she looks at Ava she’ll want to kiss her. She always does, but this is hard. 

“Tell me all about it on the way home,” Sara piped up. 

“I will! Bye Miss Sharpe!” Riley giggled as she skipped over to the car. The car, Sara liked this part of the dream. She had a fancy car. Way too fancy to afford in real life.

”Bye Riri,” Ava smiled before waving off the two, Sara avoided Ava yet again. Ava didn’t understand that Sara from this reality enjoyed talking to her. Weird enough, Ava liked it. There was something about Sara Lance that intrigued Ava. Dark and mysterious, Sara Lance had this way of life. Ever since Laurel died, she wasn’t ever spotted with him, with Oliver. Ava wondered why. Could Oliver have been cheating on Sara? Ava doubted that, he talked so fondly of Sara. Truly, he adored Sara, Sara though, she said nothing about him. If asked, she’d shrug it off. Was Sara cheating on him? With that pretty woman, Ava’s seen. Ava’s seen the two together, she doesn’t know the other women’s name, but she’s seen the way Sara’s smiled around her. The smile is one Ava’s never seen when Sara’s with Oliver. Whenever the two are seen together, Sara’s quiet, guarded, as if she’s afraid of saying the wrong thing. Ava wondered was their marriage truly as perfect as it seemed? Or was it something that they kept to seem perfect? Was that why Sara was with other people? Whatever it was, Ava didn’t want to pry, so she let it be. 

Back at the Queen household, Sara entered behind Riley, throwing the keys on the table, as well as the mail. She heard Oliver in the kitchen, so she ruffled Ri’s hair  
”Go say hi to daddy, I’ll join you later!” Sara smiled 

“No you won’t,” Riley said as she ran off into the kitchen. 

“Hey, come back here little miss!” Sara frowned, wondering why her seven-year-old thought that. Sure she knew she wasn’t happy where she was, she had two Sara’s in her head right now. The one from this reality and the one from the real world. The one from this world was telling her not to go in that kitchen, yet real Sara was telling herself don’t be a bitch go in the kitchen. It was almost like she had an angel and a devil on her shoulder, but they were two very different versions of herself. Instead, she ignored the voices and walked into the kitchen. She tensed when she saw Oliver. 

“Little Miss, come here,” Sara sighed, placing her hands on her hips stubbornly, as the petite blonde giggled.”Riley Evangeline,” Sara warned, the tone usually worked on Maesyn, but Riley, she didn’t budge. Not even flinch. 

“Riley,” the mother warned again, this time her voice firmer than the last. 

“Yes, mommy?” The petite blonde finally asked. 

“Tell me why you didn’t think I’d come and say hi to daddy?” Sara asked, kneeling in front of the seven-year-old. 

“Because you yell at him all the time like you did this morning, you’re not happy. You’re going to leave. Lainey said her daddy did,” Hearing Riley says that broke Sara’s heart to pieces. She knew this wasn’t real, but still, it broke her heart. She frowned before kissing Riley’s head. It felt good to do that. 

“Oh Riri,” Sara whispered” I’m not leaving, and even if I do leave, I’ll still be here for you, and your sister,” the blonde reassured 

“You’ll still be here for me and Em?” Riley asked with a smile; Aha there it is, Esme’s name, it wasn’t Esme. 

“Mhm,” Sara hummed” I’ll still be here, and guess what?” She smiled 

“Daddy’s leaving?” Riley asked, almost hopeful, the tone in the petite’s voice was something Sara heard when Mae asked to get a puppy 

“Riley Evangeline,” Sara spoke warning her daughter once again” Daddy isn’t leaving, and you little miss shouldn’t sound so happy about the thought of him leaving,” she scolded 

“Sorry mommy,” The petite frowned, looking over at Sara. The look Sara received broke her heart, and slowly little flashes of that night occurred in her head. 

_“No.” Sara cried, as she looked the doctor in the eye, the stare was cold, yet cruel.”She was fine!” She sobbed_

_“I’m sorry, there’s nothing we can do,” The doctor spoke, looking down at Sara, who looked over at Oliver, her lip quivering._

_“We were going to take her home!” She cried, she’d lost patients before, but she’d never lost someone this close to her, especially not her baby. She looked over at the incubator with a whimper” Can I?” she whispered, looking down at the baby._

_“Yeah, go ahead,” Her best friend and coworker, Kendra spoke, Sara swore she felt pitied at this moment. Oh poor Sara, she’s losing her baby. She didn’t want to be pitied. Never, especially not now. Sara lifted the fragile baby into her arms, frowning as she watched the way Riley’s chest rise. She looked so tiny, she was so tiny. Almost as if one drop on the floor and she’d be gone. Only now, she was going and Sara didn’t want that. She didn’t want to be pitied either, especially by people. The people she didn’t want it from; Oliver, or the chief. She knew if Rip got involved, he’d make all preemie cases ones Sara couldn’t handle. She could handle it._

_“Sara, take a week off, grieve, process this,” her chief spoke, causing Sara to turn around quickly_

_“No, don’t you get involved, I’m fine.” Sara’s voice cracked almost every word of the sentence, but she stayed strong, or she tried to.  
“Sara,” Rip spoke sharply, Sara didn’t want this. She wasn’t going to take it. Rip knew Sara wouldn’t take it, so he left. He knew what was going to happen would shatter her before it even happened. Sara sat herself down, still holding Riley on her chest. Riley’s breathing got slower, Sara knew it was coming. The baby’s wheezing started getting heavier, Sara tried not to cry, she didn’t want her last memory of Riley to be one where she was crying. When the breathing was almost one that couldn’t be heard, Sara let a few tears fall down her face. Soon enough the breathing baby in her arms was just a lifeless body, Sara handed the baby over to Kendra, before wiping her tears, before looking over at Oliver who hadn’t said a word since he hadn’t even moved. _

_“Your baby just died Ollie, you could at least give some emotions!” Sara spoke sharply, as he looked away._

_“What? You have NOTHING to say?! YOUR BABY JUST DIED!” Sara yelled, standing up, almost infuriated by the way he was treating this._

_“I DIDN'T WANT THIS, THE BABY!” Oliver finally spoke, causing Sara to look him in the eye, almost immediately, she wanted to hit him, truly. She wanted to hit him. When they found out about it, he seemed thrilled, but he was lying? To her? To Sara? She was over the moon about the thought of having a baby, and he was treating it like it was no big deal._

_“WHAT??” She yelled, she knew the NICU wasn’t the place to be doing this, but she was mad, pissed perhaps.  
“I DIDN'T WANT THIS LIFE SARA!” He yelled back, causing her to flinch, never had Oliver yelled at her like that, especially not in public._

_”THEN WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?!” Sara sighed, she didn’t want to cause a scene, especially not when she was vulnerable, so at that, she left the NICU, not even speaking a word. Oliver followed quietly behind, apologizing to the staff and other parents who were there. When the two got in the car, Sara just glared at him, with a scowl on her face. He moved to touch her arm before she swatted it away._

_“No.” She spoke bitterly, she wasn’t going to do this. She had nothing to say to him, instead, she turned away to let herself fall apart._

_It’d been a week since Sara hadn’t spoken to Oliver in over a week, she’d confined herself to their bedroom. She’d seen him in the morning or when she went to bed, but she never spoke to him. It got awfully quiet once he left. Today though, it went differently than usual._

_”Alright, get out of bed, it’s been a week, Rip’s concerned for you,” Oliver finally spoke, before Sara turned around_

_“You lied, Ollie. You lied,” Sara whispered” You lied to me,” She sighed_

_“I know, and I’m sorry, but when I saw how excited you were I didn’t want to ruin it, you were so happy,” He sighed_

_“Did it make you sad?” Sara finally asked_

_”Riley? Yeah, it broke my heart, but I didn’t want to make you feel worse, because I love you,” Oliver spoke, as he brushed back strands of hair from Sara’s face._

_“I love you too.” She whispered, as she leaned in for a kiss, right before their lips connected though, Sara’s body jolted awake, and then she noticed it. Ava. She was back._

Ava seemed at peace while she slept, it made Sara happy, she looked happy.   
  


“That was my dream,” Sara finally huffed out, as she watched Ava’s face soften before the taller blonde grabbed her hand 

“Seems awful, and I seemed like a bitch in your dream,” Ava laughed, causing Sara to snicker 

“Mm just a teeny tiny bit,” She giggled 

“Yeah? Well, I wouldn’t act like that in real life, cause I love you.” Ava admitted causing Sara to grin 

“And I love you,” Sara spoke, kissing Ava’s lips softly. Sara was home again, back where she belonged. Thank god, she would’ve died if she lived one more second in that dream, but hey it was nice to know what Riley would’ve been like, but she missed Ava too much. Way too much. She was happy to be back in this life, Ava was where Sara felt at home and peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This one wasn’t as Avalance central, but the next one will be! Comments are appreciated, and as always thanks for reading !
> 
> If you have any suggestions for chapters you’d like to see please comment them as well because I’d like to know what you’d like to see!!


End file.
